


Familiar Faces

by Foxtrotbeastbot, hyenafur



Series: Cop and Baker [18]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Family Issues, Mentions of neglect, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenafur/pseuds/hyenafur
Summary: The morning after the Big Game, Elise helps a customer that holds a link to her past.
Series: Cop and Baker [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451723
Kudos: 4





	Familiar Faces

It was lunchtime at the Brush Family Bakery; the usual Saturday crowd had come in for their weekend treats and gone, leaving a few stragglers who had chosen a later lunch. Elise was humming the theme song from last night’s hockey game as she wiped down the countertop, a pale blue apron tied around her neck and hips. Since her acceptance letter had come in, she had begun working part time in the bakery to save up for tuition.

“Must have been one heck of a game.” Tulio remarked as he passed with a tray of fresh tarts. “You’ve been humming that tune all day. So did the Kings win it or what?”

“They did not. The Prairie Dogs won, but the Kings tried very hard. They fought well.” Elise replied, lifting her chin. Tulio smiled and set the tray into the display case 

“Man, I can't wait till I have enough saved for a tv. I’m tired of trying to get reception outta that busted radio I have at home.”

“Check the newspaper. I believe I saw an advertisement for a small TV in the buy and sell ads this morning.” Elise dropped her rag into the small bucket of sanitizer with a shrug.

“I’ll check it out on my lunch break. Oh, speaking of papers, Check out the guy at table 2.” Tulio flicked his head towards the table. A lone polar bear in a suit was sitting there, reading the paper with a half eaten herring sandwich and an empty coffee cup in front of him. Felicity always kept the coffee in clear mugs so they could see when customers needed refills. Elise gave a firm nod. 

“Empty cup. I will tend to it.”

“Atta girl. He took a dark roast blend.” Tulio handed her the pot and Elise made her way over. The bear kept his nose in the paper, seemingly intent on an article about the Kings versus Dogs game.

“May I freshen your coffee sir?” she asked.

“Hm? Oh, yes please.” Still hidden by the paper, he nudged the coffee cup closer to Elise, allowing her to pour him a generous cupful.

“I see you are a Hockey fan. My mother took my siblings and I to the game last night. Did you manage to see it? Exciting, was it not?”

The bear let out a small grunt, his round ears twitching atop his head. “I suppose. Exciting for the fans, but frustrating for the players and coaches,” he replied with a small snort. “And of course, the paper blames the coach. The General Manager and the Owner are the real problems. Running around the leagues, buying up any and all players based on one good season and a name that brings in tickets, never considering if they’d actually work well together, let alone get along.”

The polar bear closed the paper, his wide nostrils flaring as he set it aside while snorting. “And then saddle me with the blame.” The obviously grumpy bruin leaned against his seat, not even taking notice of the girl in front of him. “If we’d stop buying names and actually cultivate our players, we’d be doing much better.”

From the moment he’d set his paper down, Elise had been dumbstruck. A memory from last night flashed in her mind’s eye; of a dignified coach with almond shaped eyes, speaking soundlessly on a tv screen.

“You...you are the Kings Coach.” she said quietly, setting the coffee pot down on the table before her trembling paws could drop it. “Viktor Korovna.”

The boar bruin raised an eyebrow as his eyes looked at her paw. “Yes,” he said, “It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen a woman shudder when they see me.” He tried to make light of it, slowly giving her a smile as he slowly looked up at her. There was something familiar in her face, but he couldn’t quite but a finger on it. “May I know your name?”

Elise took a breath and tried to smile. “Elise. My name is Elise Brush.” she paused, licking dry lips before switching to Grussian. “But I was once called Elise Korovna, Daughter of Ivan and Nadia.”

Viktor’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, growing to the same size as the plate his half-eaten open faced sandwich was resting on while his jaw opened. He tried to say something but the only thing that managed to get out of his mouth was a small gasp. “Y-you’re… Elise?” The polar bear stammered, completely dumbstruck as he tried to process what had just happened.

“I am. I was told you were killed in a car crash many years ago. But then, Ivan lied about many things. It is one of the many reasons I ran away.” The young ursine’s tone carried a bitterness to it. “I was tired of being an afterthought, a pretty doll for him to parade around while he had use for me and forgotten at all other times. I am better off as a Brush. Though, I find myself curious; why did you leave the family?”

“You may want to sit down then, Elise,” the older bear replied as he looked at his niece while chewing on the inside of his jowls. Viktor couldn’t keep from looking the other bear all over, trying to remember which of her parents she looked like the most, and whether or not that would come off as an insult. Elise nodded, holding up a paw.

“A moment, then.” she said gently, picking up the coffee pot and heading back to the counter. After a hurried conversation with Tulio, she returned without her apron and took the chair opposite to Viktor. “I am taking an extended break. This strikes me as more important than serving pastry at the moment. Now, if we could continue our discussion?”

Viktor slowly nodded his head. “Yes,” the bruin said as he looked Elise over again. “Would you be insulted if I tell you that you look like your mother?” He asked, unsure of how she’d answer.

Elise was quiet for a few moments, looking at her interlaced fingers.

“No. I am not insulted. The servants often told me the same thing. Ivan married Nadia because she was pretty, so I suppose it is something to be glad for. I have my mother’s face...and my grandfather’s eyes.”

The other bear smiled, though there was a small sigh of relief. “Yes. You and I both have his eyes,” he said, pointing up to his own irises. “You’ve certainly grown since the last time I saw you.”

“We met once before?” Elise asked, tilting her head curiously. “I must have been very young. I don’t recall seeing you outside of an old photo.”

Viktor let out a small chuckle. “I don’t think you would remember. Last time I saw you was when your father showed me the ultrasound photographs,” he smiled before taking a quick sip of his coffee. “He was very excited. One of the few times I’d seen him actually act that way since we were cubs,” the older polar bear mused. “Before… we had our falling out. I would like to say I’m surprised that your father went so far as to tell you I was dead, but I’m not.”

“He was stubborn. He still is. I met with Horace once, a year after I was adopted by Mother. You remember him, do you not? He was the family butler when father was young and Grandfather was still in charge. Apparently all traces of me have been stripped from the manor since I fled. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that he once had a daughter, except around Uncle Vinnie.” The teenager’s ears flicked towards the counter, where the ‘step-clunk, step-clunk’ of her mother’s false leg could be heard. “I do not care to see him again.”

“Ivan’s never been easy to get along with,” Viktor mused. “He’s always been stubborn. He learned that from papa… er… your grandfather. Cold, quiet, stuck in his ways. And vindictive when someone wrongs him close to home. Did you know that he still hasn’t forgiven me for breaking his favorite toy? Not even when I told him I was sorry. What happened was a pure accident, not like I knew there was a black ice patch in the driveway.” The older bear paused, composing himself once more and changing the subject. “Did you know that Ivan and I are fraternal twins? He was born first, so he spent most of his time around papa learning the family business. I was… well… left to my own devices.”

“That sounds about right.” Elise sighed, massaging her temple wearily. “Anything that does not fit into his ideal world is either ignored or discarded. Though I find it hard to believe that Grandfather would have allowed you to be pushed out. But then again, I never knew him either. He passed away only a few months before my birth, but Ivan kept a large portrait of him in his office and other pictures around the house. Ivan always spoke of him like he was some great shimmering ideal to be reached, more like a hero than a father. I still remember being terrified to hear him say ‘Your Grandfather would be ashamed’ if I failed a lesson or got a B+ in school. Was grandfather truly so...driven?”

Viktor sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “He was a driven bear,” he started but his tone changed, “but you have to understand, papa lived a very difficult life. He came to this country, 16 years old and penniless. All he had was what he was wearing and a bag full of Rubles. He’d sold everything to escape the war, and while that bag would have made him rich if he’d immigrated 10 years earlier, the Ruble had become so devalued from overprinting that it would have taken a cargo ship full of Rubles for him to even have $100. Papa bounced from job to job until…”

Viktor paused again as he looked at Elise, wondering how much he should tell her, but she’d already mentioned Vinnie. “Until Vinnie’s grandfather gave him… employment... with one of his companies, and that was a good three years after Papa immigrated. He didn’t even marry mama until he’d made his first $1 Million.”

Elise looked to her fingers again. She’d heard parts of that story as a cub, but part of her was still bitter and angry with Ivan. Why had her grandfather not stepped in to curb his son’s ruthless habits?

“But he married Grandmother out of love, yes? Not as some petty trophy wife that would boost his status? He did not see the two of you as mere pawns to use in the great chess game of Business. You were both born of love. I was an Obligation.” 

Viktor leaned forwards. “You say that like it must be one or the other. Papa and Mama loved each other greatly, but it didn’t start that way,” he paused, wondering how deep he should get into it, but he’d already brought it up. “Mama told me that, when she first met Papa, she wanted to marry him, not because he was a good provider, but because she saw a way into a better life and high society. But he wouldn’t marry her right away. They were affianced for three years before they married, and by the time that happened they were in love. They couldn’t imagine life without each other.” There was a sting of pain in his voice. “Papa died… two years after Mama. After her funeral, he threw himself into his work, as if he was 40 years younger. That’s how we found him, slumped over his desk with a pen in hand… and his face turned to look at a picture of him and Mama when they got married.”

The older bear went completely silent as he looked at his cup of coffee while chewing on the inside of his jowls. Elise sat in shocked silence. Ivan had never mentioned that little detail, but it certainly explained why she had never been allowed to set foot in the Study. The servants had kept it locked, as a sort of memorial, she supposed. 

“I...I am sorry.” she said softly, fiddling with a stray thread in her jeans. “It must have been difficult to bear, losing them so quickly. I cannot imagine how it would feel to lose my mother now.” she glanced at the counter, where Felicity was watching them discreetly, letting them have their privacy while still keeping an eye out for any trouble.

“It was… a trying time for us both,” Viktor replied as he looked down at his coffee and half eaten sandwich. “After we were born, Papa had been working on reforming the family business, making it into something everyone trusted, not just Vinnie. He’d been teaching Ivan about it, but he didn’t want us to be as involved in its running as he had been. Papa wanted to sell most of his stock in the business, and then split the rest between us. Leave running it to a board of directors, but leave us with enough money to do whatever we wanted. But he passed away before he could do that. His will split the business between myself and Ivan. Ivan wanted me to join him, be his partner… but that’s not what I wanted. I was never close to Papa, at least not as close as Ivan was, but Papa told me one night after he caught me sneaking around the halls that he wanted us to be happy more than carrying on… his mistake as he called it.”

“And...you were happier apart from the family business?” Elise asked quietly. Her curiosity was piqued. To go from the son of a business mogul to a coach of a major league hockey team was by no means a riches to rags story, but it was a significant step down. What had prompted it all?

“After Papa’s will was read, Ivan and I went back to the house,” Viktor began recalling. “Ivan told me that he was going to take over the family business, and since I owned the other half, he wanted us to be partners. Share in Papa’s hard work and make it better. But, I told him no. It wasn’t what Papa wanted, and it wasn’t what I wanted to do.” The older bear paused. “Your Papa and I are… very different bears. Even though we were born on the same day, we grew up differently. Ivan was always good with numbers, same with Papa, but… I was better at sports. I wanted to play hockey. Papa had always been fine with that, but Ivan… well… if Papa hadn’t passed away when he did, Ivan would have gone along with it. Begrudgingly at first, but he would have come around. You’d be surprised how many times that happened with us. But when Papa passed, Ivan created this grand vision in his mind; The Korovna Brothers! Ivan and Viktor! Taking over the family business and expanding it to the stars! And when I told him no, he became angry, almost violently so. He threw me out of the house we grew up in, and we never talked again… at least not face to face. We talked to each other through a lawyer, since he had to buy me out of the company.”

Now that was the Ivan Elise knew and despised; Like a petulant child throwing a tantrum because the game wasn’t going his way, shrieking that he was taking his ball and going home.

“He is an idiot.” she growled. “A stupid, spoiled, selfish idiot. Wait- Did Uncle Vinnie know what happened? As far as I know the company was still under his control when I was born. He must have gotten in contact with you?”

Viktor shook his head. “No. Vinnie doesn’t own the business, but he was the main client. I haven’t seen or talked to Vinnie in years. It’s not like my name isn’t in the paper every week, but I can only assume Ivan spun some story about how I’m not a part of the family business that makes us both look like angels… or at least makes Ivan an angel.”

“You should get back in contact with him.” Elise said firmly. “Ivan does not deserve to have half the things he does. Not after everything he has done. Uncle Vinnie has a right to know the scum he does business with. And Uncle prefers his business partners to be….morally upstanding. Mostly.”

“Elise… Papa and Ivan only did business for Vinnie and Vinnie’s friends,” he pointed out. “Not that I’ve kept any tabs on what he’s done after our fight, but those were the clients when I was there.” Viktor stopped as he looked down at his coffee cup. “Did you know your papa and mama were excited when they learned you were on the way?”

“Horace used to tell me the same thing.” Elise fiddled with the thread on her jeans again. “Nadia went a bit cub crazy, as I’m told. She insisted on having the manor baby proofed and nearly bought out half the boutiques in Tundratown. And Ivan went around showing my ultrasounds to anyone who would look. Funny how things change.” She was quiet for a moment before a short growl left her throat. “It only took her a month to be tired of me. She had only wanted to dress me in cute outfits and cuddle me, she never signed on for the feeding and burping and changing and actually having to  _ look after  _ the baby. The earliest memory I have of Nadia is her handing me off to a nanny so she could go to the groomer. That is who raised me; Horace and Talia and all the other maids and nannies and mammals they hired to look after me. Even the monthly dinner we had together as a ‘family’, Nadia would forget my name and call me Elenor or Elaine.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “That… doesn’t sound like the Nadia I remember. Nadia was sweet and kind. She read every book she could find on raising a healthy cub. She even used to read to you while she was pregnant.”

Elise shrugged. “Perhaps she had a postpartum disorder? She did have a drastically different look after I was born. Here, I’ll show you.” she dug into her back pocket for her wallet, glancing furtively at the counter to make sure no one could see her flip it open and pull out a tattered and creased photo. “I keep this as a reminder of where I came from and who I never want to be.”

The photo was of Elise at 10 years old, standing between her dour faced parents and looking thoroughly miserable. Ivan was the same as ever; tall, distinguished and solemn. Nadia was slim and haughty looking, cold grey eyes glaring at the photographer as if he had personally insulted her.

“I found another old photo once from when she and Ivan were dating. Her fur was lighter and she was a bit heavier set. Horace told me she had been sick after I was born and lost weight.”

Viktor looked at the photo, studying it intently. “That’s not Nadia,” he said, looking directly at the sow polar bear in the image. “Nadia’s eyes were blue as the sky, not gray. And she was never that thin. I would know. I went to school with her. I was the one who introduced her to Ivan. She never scowled, and she wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress that gauche. She wouldn’t even wear a bikini at the beach, let alone… whatever the hell that thing is. It’s awful, like those gaudy suits some of the Conductors players wear. Absolutely no taste.”

“But how can that be?” Elise asked, looking at the picture again. “Horace wouldn’t lie to me, he was the only mammal I could fully trust in that house. He and the others swore up and down that she was my mother…” she combed her claws through her head fur. “But...you are right. I was told I look like Nadia. This bear does not look like me at all.”

Viktor looked up at her. “I don’t know what to tell you. I do know that Horace is… the most trustworthy person I know. But I also know that… whoever that is in the photo isn’t Nadia. That’s not my best friend.”

Elise leaned back in her chair, feeling like she’d just been walloped over the head with one of Danny’s barbell weights. The Nadia she had been ignored and forgotten by was not her mother. Was she some kind of imposter? Perhaps her Nadia had shown sense and escaped?

“Wait.” she said, looking at Viktor shrewdly. “You were Nadia’s best friend? Then why would you introduce her to Ivan of all mammals, knowing him like you did?”

“Because Nadia was everything that Ivan wasn’t. They balanced each other out. Plus, I saw how Ivan looked at her. He may have had some kind of grand plan of ultimate destiny for his life, but he would have thrown it out the window if it meant being with Nadia. He almost did. Nadia’s dad offered him a job as the Chief Financial Officer at his company. He wouldn’t be making as much as if he’d stayed with Papa’s company, but it was honest work, and Papa urged him to take it. Or… well… he was going if he hadn’t passed away the night before.” Viktor replied, slowly drumming his fingers along the table.

Elise went silent again letting a moment hang in the air out of respect for her grandfather before she posed a tentative question. “Do you think...had Nadia -the real Nadia- stayed in the picture, would Ivan have been a kinder mammal?” Now the young ursine was conflicted. Ever since she had run away, she had held the image of Ivan in her mind as a sort of boogybear, something to hate and be scared of becoming. But now, she was seeing a larger, more detailed picture. Like a connect the dot picture that steadily took shape with each new fact.

“I think he would be different,” Viktor said, “But I also know that Nadia and Ivan loved each other. If Nadia decided to leave, she would have taken you with her come hell or avalanche.”

“So...she must be gone.” She felt an unexpected lump in her throat. “There’s no way the Nadia you knew would leave me to be raised by...the other Nadia if she still had two legs and a heartbeat.” she sighed softly, letting her face fall into her paws, remaining still for a few moments before sitting up straight and fixing her face into something more composed. "This is all a lot to handle. Please forgive my outburst.

Viktor reached a hand out to take one of Elise’s into his fingers only to give it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay to cry if you want, Elise,” he said in a warm tone. “I don’t know what your father has told you, but Korovna’s do cry.”

Elise returned the squeeze with a smile.

"Thank you Viktor. Mother often tells me the same thing, though old habits are hard to break. Besides, I am the eldest. I cannot lead my little brothers and sister if I become a blubbering mess."

“Did your father tell you that,” the older bear asked. “Because Ivan’s cried before. I’ve seen him do it.” Viktor gave her hand another squeeze. “If you ever want to talk… or just be around another polar bear,” he started to say before pulling his hand away and digging his wallet out of his pants. “Call Uncle Viktor,” the bruin added as he placed a business card in front of her. Elise took it, admiring the fine lettering and professional look of the simple card.

"Ivan never mentioned anything like that to me." She replied simply, slipping the card into her own wallet. "I was trained from a very young age to keep my emotions under control...though mother and the others have been changing that over the last few years. She actually encourages a good cry when she feels I am too bottled up."

Viktor nodded his head as he took her hand again, giving her paw a squeeze. “That is good to hear,” he added as his wallet sat on the table, open faced and showing off a picture of three polar bears on a beach and all smiling. Elise couldn't help but look, quirking her head to the side.

"Is that the three of you?" She asked. "You, Ivan and Nadia?" Her eyes were drawn to the female in the center. Warm blue eyes shimmered with excitement. She must have been laughing when the picture was taken. Elise could see shadows of herself in this Bear's face, they had the same muzzle shape, the same small ears, even the same birthmark on the left cheek. She knew Ivan on sight, though it was the first time she could ever recall seeing a genuine smile on his features. Viktor in the past was handsome. He was muscular and fit, and unlike Nadia and Ivan, wearing a swimsuit that showed off his figure. There was a silver ring dangling from one ear while he wore a rakish grin. 

Her uncle chuckled. “Yes. Me, Ivan, and Nadia. University Spring Break. I want to say… two years? Maybe three before they got married. Your mama was also so modest. She wouldn’t even look at a bikini until she became pregnant with you. Nadia was afraid her one pieces would hurt your development. And even then, she only wore it at home when she wanted to sunbathe. And then there’s Ivan,” he paused, letting out a chuckle. “He’s had big arms and a gut for as long as I can remember.”

"I believe the kids call it a Dadbod." Elise chuckled. "I have never seen him smile like this. You were all very happy back then. What was Nadia's Major? Ivan no doubt went into business."

“Actually, Ivan minored in Business Administration. He majored in Art. So did Nadia. One time, before they got married, they talked about starting an art gallery together after university.” Viktor chuckled softly.

"Ivan majored in art?" Elise asked incredulously. "Nadia I can understand, but Ivan? That bear could barely doodle in the margins of a notepad while on the phone, and you tell me he had an art degree? No way."

“Ivan can’t draw himself out of a paper bag, but he can paint,” the older bruin smiled. “He used to do it to relieve stress, and he painted Nadia… I don’t know how many times after they started dating. He even painted me once or twice.” Viktor chuckled. “Knowing Ivan, he probably has them in the attic. Well, except the ones of me he painted, but I know where those are.” The boar polar bear blushed softly.

"Hm. I do not know whether to call this ironic or just plain insane." Elise gave a dry sort of smirk. "Both my biological parents were artists, and here I am, preparing to enter art school next fall."

“I believe the saying is, ‘The apple does not fall far from the tree?’” Viktor grinned. “You know, if you want to see your parents paintings, I’m sure Horace could sneak them out. I doubt Ivan and… whoever this sow impersonating Nadia is… are home all day. And even if one of them is, it’s not like they’ll care that the servants are cleaning out the attic.”

"Mm, maybe just one. Knowing Ivan, he keeps a tight hold, even on his junk. I would not want to get Horace in trouble after all he did for me as a cub…and besides that," she pointed a claw upwards, towards the ceiling. "Our apartment is small and I share my bedroom with my little sister. We do not have room to keep more than one small painting."

Viktor chuckled. “Or, you could ask him to take a picture of the paintings, even the ones of me if you like. Horace may be getting older, but he does know how to use the camera on his phone and send images.”

"That." The younger bear smirked "is a better idea. Are you still in contact with Horace at all?"

The older polar bear’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Yes. We’re still in contact.”

Elise's ears flicked forward. Her uncle's voice carried the same sort of tone as Danny's when he talked about a crush. She looked to the photo of Viktor in his youth again, zeroing in on the little silver ring in his ear. Ah, that explained it. But she would say nothing of it for now, just in case her hunch was wrong.

A gentle clink at her side drew her attention from her thoughts. Felicity had silently brought her daughter a cup of her favorite black tea with a packet of jam. Elise smiled and gave a thankful nod, letting Felicity slip away without a word.

"So, how is Horace these days? I have not spoken to him in nearly two years now. Things have been busy." She asked, opening the jam pack to stir the contents into her tea.

Viktor leaned back in his seat. “Last we spoke, he was doing well, but that was,” he paused a moment, trying to recollect the exact date, “several weeks ago. I can only assume that he hasn't found some way to occupy his time. He was deeply entrenched in a novel the last time we spoke.”

"He always did like his books. He was the one who taught me to read." Elise hid her smile behind the rim of her teacup. "I will never get over that dignified voice reading 'The Winky Wonky Donkey'. It always made me smile, even on the worst days."

The older bruin chuckled. “He should have been an actor, even if it was just lending his voice to a character.” He mused aloud before bringing his own cup up to his lips. “Do you always put jam in your tea?”

"Mmhmm. Talia, my old nanny, taught me this. She said it is an old Grussian drink. It adds flavor to the tea without over-sweetening. Danny thinks it is weird too, but I enjoy it. And Jack always sends a jar of his best apple jam so I never run out." Elise smiled more warmly than before. "Ah, forgive me, I am speaking of my brothers."

Viktor smiled. “It’s all right. Mama used to put apple jam in her tea and coffee. I’ve always preferred honey,” he added, putting his cup down. “Please, tell me about them. You… well… already know what I do, but I know so very little about you, Elise, outside what you’ve already mentioned.”

"Well...Danny is my younger brother. He is a white rhino and a boxer. He was the first one I met, when we were both children in St. Marian's Academy. Jack is the eldest. He moved out a few years ago to find work in Bunnyburrow. He has natural flair as a farmer, and he grows all the produce we use here in the bakery. Even the dill and onions in your sandwich."

The older bear smiled. “So that’s why it tastes so fresh,” he said before picking up the open faced sandwich and taking another bite. “I’m surprised that you attended St. Marians.”

"Ivan insisted on it. He said it was the best school in Zootopia for a young lady to attend." Elise rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. "He did not realize that it had merged with it's brother school, St. Robin's, many years ago. In all fairness, if I had not attended, I never would have met Danny, and therefore Mother. If I had attended any other school, I would never have left. I would still be languishing; depressed and hopeless in that house. But now, I am in a good place. I have my siblings, my mother and father, and…" she leaned forward, beckoning her uncle with a grin.

Viktor leaned in closer, ears perking up. “And?”

"I just got the letter a few weeks ago. I have been accepted into the European Academy of Fine Arts! I start next fall, so I will have time to save up for tuition and attend Mother and Father's wedding in spring!" Elise beamed, her toes tapping the floor in excitement. "I have been painting and drawing and taking pictures for days to build my portfolio. I just hope it will be enough!"

The older polar bear smiled. “That’s wonderful news,” he grinned as he slowly sat back in his seat. “I’m sure you will enjoy Europe. I know I did.”

"You have been there? Have you been to Germany? Is there anything I should know about customs or the language? Is it as pretty as the stories say?" Elise quickly clapped a paw to her muzzle, blushing. "Forgive me. I am just...very excited. I am the first of this brood to attend any sort of college. I want to prove that Mother raised me well, that a fox can raise another species just as well as anyone else.

Viktor nodded his head. “There’s no reason to apologize, Elise. It’s only natural to be excited. I went to Europe when I was around your age, maybe a little older. I played in one of the European Leagues, before I became a professional hockey player,” the older bear mused. “And yes, Germany is a beautiful country. Are you any good at skiing?” 

"I do not know." Elise shrugged. "I have never tried. There was always something more important to do at home...though I do recall a visit to Uncle Vinnie's a month after my adoption. Danny, Jack and I spent the whole afternoon tobogganing and skating." She stifled a giggle with a paw. "And I nailed Kozlov with a snowball, right between the shoulders. Mother says I looked like a proper cub; having fun and playing rather than trying to act like an adult."

Viktor chuckled and smiled. “Kozlov is a rather large target, isn’t he? If you’re interested in learning how to ski, I can’t think of any better place. Well, maybe Norway or Sweden, but you should be able to go to the Alps on Winter Break; Switzerland, Germany, Austria, Italy, and France. Of course, since you’ll be in Germany, you’re obligated to watch League Football. I think they put it in the Declaration form when you step off the plane.”

"That does not surprise me. Ellie, father and I have spent many nights watching European football together." Elise gave a little smirk. "My classmates should not be surprised, however, if I choose to do my classwork as I watch. I am going over to learn, after all, not to play."

The older bear smirked. “They’re a fun way to blow off steam though. And you’re going to have to pick a team, which everyone does take seriously. Do you already have any favorites?”

"I am a Manchester United kind of girl. They often play well and have a good set of players." Elise sipped her tea, looking thoughtful. "Though the Spanish teams come a close second. I assume everyone in school would be supporting the Germans though, yes?"

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. “Probably, though I don’t think it will be exclusively German teams. I’m sure you’ll meet fans of other country’s teams.”

"My letter said they accept students from all over the continent, so I may meet fellow ManU fans. Speaking of school, I did a little research after I was sent my letter; they seem to produce very good results in terms of artists and photographers. Have you heard of the fashion designer Photo Finish? Before she picked up that stage name, she attended the Academy as well."

Her uncle nodded his head. “I think I’ve seen her work, but I’ve never really paid attention to fashion. Not in quite a long time,” he said as he smiled. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Elise.” the young bear blushed, but lifted her chin proudly. 

"Thank you. It is mostly thanks to Mother and her teachings. I am very proud to call myself her daughter." She looked to the counter, watching Felicity lift a tray of dark rye bread into a cooling rack. "That fox has sacrificed so much to give us a good childhood…did you want to meet her properly?"

Viktor smiled as he followed Elise’s gaze over to the vixen, only to turn his eyes down to his watch. “As much as I would love to, Elise, I need to get going. I’ve got a… an appointment that I can’t really afford to miss,” he said before looking back up at Elise. “But will you be here tomorrow? I’d love to meet your new family.”

"The bakery closes on Sundays." Elise replied, getting to her feet. "But I can make sure we are all here to meet you. Here, this is my cell phone number. You may call or text at any time." She copied her number down neatly on her order pad and ripped it off to hand over with a smile.

Viktor gently took his niece’s hand, wearing a happy smile on his face. “Thank you, Elise. Feel free to call or text me as well,” he chuckled. “Only time I don’t have my phone on is during games, but I’m sure you understand.”

"Naturally." For a moment, the young bear seemed to hesitate, as though she were hovering on the edge of some huge decision. Then, she strengthened her grip and pulled Viktor in for a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything." She murmured.

Her uncle gave her a warm smile as he wrapped his massive arms around her, giving Elise a gentle squeeze. “You’re welcome, Elise,” he said before slowly breaking the embrace, paws moving to rest on her shoulders. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again.”

"Me too." Elise smiled, wiping watery eyes with the heel of her paw. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Viktor leaned in to give her a kiss on one cheek, then the other before letting go of her hand. “Tomorrow,” the older bruin said as he slowly turned around and headed out the door towards a black limousine with dark tinted windows.

Elise watched the car drive away in silence, standing in the now empty bakery and for the briefest moment, looking like a sad, lost cub. Felicity came out from behind the counter, worried for her oldest girl. Through the whole meeting, she had stayed silent, knowing the pain Elise held onto from her former life. Meeting her uncle had seemed to ease it slightly, but Felicity knew from experience how painful a surprise visit from family could be. Taking Elise's paw in hers, she gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You gonna be okay baby girl?" She asked gently.

"Yes mother." Elise replied. "It is funny. I always felt the Korovna side of me and the Brush side were never to be mixed. Utterly separate. But...maybe both sides of my family are just that. Family. And if you have ever taught me anything, it is that family is not about sides, but blending all parts together."

She stood in silence a moment longer, then granted her mother a warm smile.

"Mother, may I take the rest of the afternoon? I need to call some other old family."


End file.
